I miss you (lost love)
by Dezigirl2311
Summary: Natsu's dad disappears and he goes to the fairy tail guild there he meets a girl the are the bests of friend along with Happy. one day the 7 year old girl goes on a mission and said she would be gone for 2 years. Time went by and she went missing. How will Natsu take it? What happens when Lucy calls Natsu, Nate? Will they find the girl ?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

3rd POV

"Come on Natsu we have a mission!" Lucy yelled..

"Right and what was the mission again?"

"Your stupid Natsu and from now on I'm going to call you Nate ok." Lucy more or less demanded. The guild gasped at the name Nate.

"MAYBE IF YOU WOULD ACT LIKE A GOOD FRIEND AND NOT YELL AT ME MAYBE I WOULD LISTEN AND DON'T CALL ME NATE, ONLY SHE CAN GOT IT!" Natsu fumed. He walked away, out if the guild.

"What did I say to make him blow up like that?"

"Don't worry he'll cool down in a minute but be smart and don't call him Nate, only she can because she gave him that name." Gray said and got in on the conversation.

"Who is she, the girl you guys keep talking about?

"Her name is Natalie."

"Who's Natalie?"

Flashback

"Nate I have to go on a mission so I'll be gone for awhile maybe 2 years but I will will come back, ok." 7 year old Natalie said.

"Ok Natalie but promise to come back." 8 Natsu replied.

"I pinky promise." They laughed together.

End if flashback

Little did the know she wouldn't return after 2 years.

Chapter 1

Natsu's POV

'Who does she think she is calling me Nate and calling me stupid. Natalie where are you. I miss you.'

I went to Natalie's favorite spot, the woods and the lake.

Flashback

"Natalie aren't you getting in the water?" Asked a 6 year old me.

"You know I hate the water and that it's my weakness." 5 year old Natalie replied.

"Come on I'll teach you how to swim."

"Fine!" Natalie slowly came to the water. I pulled her in.

"Ahhhh!"

"Hahaha"

"I hate you Nate!"

"Love you too Natalie!"

"Uggggh!"

End of flashback

I felt tears on my face.

"Don't worry Natalie I will find you."

Sooo how was it? plz let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Natalie Blood  
Looks like: Silver Hair, red eyes, Lucy's height  
Race: Wizard  
Powers: All element dragon slayer  
Weakness: Water  
Family: unknown, what family is known is dead, foster dad Exeel (Dragon), pet wolf Lalibella  
Likes: Lalibella, Nate, wolves, blood  
Dislikes: Swimming, stupid people, Gray, water  
Rank: S class by the age of 6  
Exeel (Pet): Lalibella (wolf)  
Crush: Natsu (Nate) Dragoneel  
Past: Natalie's family was killed right in front of her she thought she was the last of the Blood clan. She's been obsessed with blood since. She became quiet and cold to others. Natalie and Lalibella left home and went to find the Fairy Tail guild at the age of 5. By her 6th birthday she was a S class wizard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The Next Day

Lucy's POV

"Hey Natsu, I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't know." I apologized to Natsu.

"It's ok, like you said, you didn't know." Natsu said quietly.

"Well can we go on the mission?"

"Ya lets go.

Natalie's POV

"Why don't you just kill her, we use girls as sex toys and she keeps fighting back?" The boss of the organization said.

"She may be feisty but she will suffer. I'm surprised none of us men has token her verginity (sp?)." The man that is in charge of me said.

'Bastard!' I thought.

3 POV

Lucy and Natsu are on there way to Léora. The mission is to stop a group of men from buying an selling girls for sex toys. Thinking about it make Natsu mad.

"Hey Natsu let's rest here for the night." Lucy said.

"Ok." Natsu replied.

The Next Day

Natsu's POV

Me and Lucy were in front of a mansion that belonged to the people that requested the mission.

"Who is reasonable for this?"  
I asked.

"A man named John, he has been selling and buying girls for sex toys." The man said. He looked in his late 30s.

"Where does he live?" Lucy asked.

"Did you see that mansion when you got to town," we nodded, "that's it, that's his sex house."

"Alright let's go Happy, Lucy." I said.

"Aye sir!" Happy said.

"Ok." Lucy said.

At The Mansion

"I here people." Happy said.

"What's her name, the one that keeps fighting back?" A man Im guessing is John said.

"I think her name is Natalie blood." The man who is trying to take Natalie's verginity (sp?).

'WHAT THEY GOT NATALIE!?'  
I thought.

"How old is she?" John asked.

"16, her birthday was yesterday." The bastard said.

"Go get her." John demanded

"Ahhh let go of me!" I heard a girl voice say.

'Natalie!'

Natalie's POV

"Ahhhh let go of me!" I yelled.

"GRRRRR! LET HER GOOO!" I heard a voice yell.

'Nate?' I thought.

"Nate help me please!" I was crying.

"You made her cry. SHE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO CRY. ILL KILL YOU!" Natsu said/yelled.

"Who are you?" John asked.

"I'm the one who is taking Natalie back home. The name is Natsu."

In about 10 seconds, the fight was over and the guys were K.O. They weren't wizards.

"Natalie, are you ok?"  
Nate asked me.

"No I'm not, I left you alone for 8 years." I'm still crying.

"Don't worry and don't cry. It's ok ad long as your alive and ok." Now Nate was crying.

"Nate?"

"Ya."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Natalie."

I got attacked by Happy.

"Natalie, Natalie are you ok? I missed you!"

"I'm fine Happy and I missed you too." Well I guess everyone was crying.

"Well lets go home shall we?" Nate asked.

"Ya lets go home."

Well what did you think? if u have suggestion plz let me know.


End file.
